


Warm Hearts

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Dorks on Ice, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: “You have no idea what you’re doing.”“I guess now isn’t the time to tell you I can’t ice skate.”Or where Shiro can't skate, and Keith is a dork.





	Warm Hearts

“I thought you were gonna drag me to the movies or something clique.  This is worse,” Keith stated as he looked at the ice rink.

Shiro shrugged and said, “I thought it’d be fun.  You went with Hunk and Lance a few times and said you enjoyed yourself.”

Smiling at the memory, Keith nodded and followed Shiro into the building, the chill of the rink reminding him of the oncoming winter.  Joining Shiro at the skate rental, Keith shoved a crumpled five at the kid managing the rental and told him his shoe size.  Watching Shiro fumble to copy his actions, Keith ducked his head and trudged to the benches where he pulled his boots off and shoved them under the bench.

Lacing up the figure skates, Keith listened to Shiro talk before the man asked, “So why these ones?  Why didn’t you get the hockey ones?”

Slowly realizing the situation, Keith explained, “I learned using these ones.  Hunk tried to get me to use the hockey ones once and I fell on my face cuz I wasn’t used to the blade shape.”

Nodding, Shiro finished lacing up his skates and stood up, offering a hand to Keith.  Letting Shiro pull him to his feet, Keith walked to the rink and saw how few people were skating.  Stepping onto the ice, Keith pushed off and let his instincts take over before he looked back at Shiro.  If Keith could’ve picked the funniest thing he saw, it was Shiro holding onto the wall of the rink, trying to stay on his feet as he slipped in an attempt to skate.  Slowly, Shiro let go of the wall and immediately hunched over as he tried to keep his balance, slowly gliding over to Keith.

“You have no idea what you’re doing,” Keith stated, his arms crossed over his chest.

Shiro laughed nervously and glanced at Keith, his arms stuck out to the side as he attempted to stay on his feet. Rolling his eyes, Keith glanced around the ice rink and saw the other few skaters ignoring them.  Shiro smiled again and slowly stood up properly before asking, “I guess now isn’t the time to tell you I can’t ice skate.”

“You’re the one who wanted to come,” Keith said turning back around and pushing off, gliding a few feet before looking back.

Shiro was obviously struggling, his eyes looking down at his feet as he stumbled and nearly fell on his way to where Keith was.  Shaking his head, Keith crossed his arms and suggested, “You could use one of the kids’ walker things.”

Adamantly, Shiro shook his head and slipped, trying to regain his footing only to fall backwards.  Covering his mouth to hide a smile, Keith fought back laughter as Shiro pouted like a child and stood back up.  Biting his lip, Shiro held his hand out and said, “You can teach me.”

“Do you just want an excuse to hold my hand?” Keith asked, noticing the pink flush creep across Shiro’s cheeks.

Not saying anything, Shiro started to drop his hand only for Keith to grab it and say, “If you fall, it’s not my fault.”

Shiro smiled softly, squeezing Keith’s hand and copying how he moved his feet.  Slowly, Shiro started to get into the rhythm of pushing off the ice and balancing his weight, making Keith pick up the speed so he wasn’t dragged along.  Letting out a laugh, Keith asked, “Enjoying yourself?”

Shiro nodded, a bright smile plain on his face making Keith’s face go red.  Swinging their hands, Shiro stated, “We should do this again.”

“Okay,” Keith said, before asking, “Did you just ask me out on another date before this one ended?”

Shiro smiled nervously and nodded before saying, “Just making sure I get you to agree before I trip on my face.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith purposefully bumped into Shiro, throwing him off balance and causing him to almost fall over.  Making a few more trips around the rink, Keith finally stepped off the ice and walked with Shiro back to their stuff.  Pulling his shoes on, Keith grabbed his rentals to hand them back in when Shiro commented, “Is it me or does it feel weird to wear normal shoes now?”

“It’s always felt like that for me,” Keith said, waiting for Shiro to drop his skates off.

As the two walked through the lobby of the rink, Shiro paused at a trophy case and said, “I bet I could lift you like that.”

Glancing at the picture Shiro was pointing at, Keith shook his head and said, “Not a chance.  You’d fall on your ass.”

“Wanna bet?” Shiro asked, a tinge of deviousness in his tone.

Before Keith could react, Shiro grabbed Keith around the middle and tried to pick him up.  Instantly Keith melted into a puddle of giggles and choked out, “Don’t grab there!”

Releasing Keith, Shiro beamed as he commented, “I may have forgotten you’re ticklish there.”

Catching his breath, Keith shot an accusatory look at Shiro and asked, “Forgotten?  You liar.”

Holding his hands up in surrender, Shiro said, “Alright, alright, I’ll buy you a milkshake as an apology.  Sound fair?”

Crossing his arms, Keith mumbled, “Throw in some fries and you have a deal.”

Grabbing Keith’s hand, Shiro smiled teasingly and said, “Okay then, let’s get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just thought it'd be cute to write this cuz...ice skating AUs are awesome. Anyways, thanks for reading, you peoples are awesome.


End file.
